


I Wasn't Thinking

by oshcatman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dance class, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshcatman/pseuds/oshcatman
Summary: And Sehun thinks that maybe not thinking before speak is not so bad after all.





	I Wasn't Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> my first sekai ever, enjoy

Sehun has two left feet, and he knows it very well. Dancing wasn’t his fort, maybe if he practiced it would be better, but he always found better things to do, like trying to play sudoku, or watching animes until late at night. That’s why, when his older brother is a month away from getting married, it's not surprising that he insists that Sehun take lessons to dance. Or maybe yes, since that was not expected.

 

And here he is, in a room with mirrors, with seven other people, listening to an instructor that uses just way too much glitter and, well, who wears spangles with sequins nowadays? Leave that in 2005.

The instructor, Tao, according to his presentation -or Toa, he wasn't really listening-, now was giving directions to begin the practice. The music is waltz and it's in pairs, so Sehun looks at the girl next to him and they make eye contact, when he's about to ask if she doesn't want to be his blissful partner, she turns her back and talks to another guy. Looking deadpan, Sehun scans the room for a free partner, and realizes that there are only two girls and the rest are men. Wow, this will be weird.

Tao realizes that there are three guys without a partner and calls them.  
  
"You and you will be a couple, just exchange roles so that both learn," he says, pointing to Sehun and the guy next to him, a boy with plump lips and tanned skin, who looks at him with a defeated face. "You," Tao points to the remaining boy "you will practice with me today."

Sehun swears he saw a chill go through the boy.

The music starts, and Sehun doesn't really know what to do, this is very awkward. The other boy looks at him, and offers him a hand, which Sehun instinctively takes with the other hand, as if it were a hand shake.

"Um," the plump lips boy smiles a little, his lips look very cute, "actually, I was offering my hand to dance"

"Oh, yes," Sehun replies, and he can feel warmth on his cheeks, although he tries to act as if nothing has happened.

The boy approaches, Sehun looks at the floor and his toes’ tips almost touching his own, looking up, he is a little surprised at how close they are.

"I will lead" they say both at the same time.

They look into each other's eyes, as if challenging each other for who will make the next move. Noticing this, Tao comes over and slaps Sehun's shoulder, causing him to get closer to his partner by the sudden smack.

"We started with the lesson, what is it that stops you two?"

Both boys look at each other again before looking at Tao defensively.

"I’m not going to be the woman in the relationship," says the boy. At this, Sehun clears his throat and blinks.

"What relationship are you talking about, it's just a dance lesson, and we’ll switch later" Sehun argues.

"And if it's so easy, why aren't you the woman first?" The boy looks at him defiantly. But both complain of pain when Tao takes them both by the ear.

"You're delaying the class. Jongin, you will play the role of male first, but concentrate from now on" before this, Sehun is pouting and 'Jongin' can’t help but chuckle a little in victory.

Tao returns to his place in front of the class, and Sehun has to face a now grinning Jongin.

"Don't pout. Like you said, we'll switch later"

"Well, excuse me for having dignity, but it seems like I’ve lost it already." Jongin chuckles again and Sehun can't help but think that he’s cute. "You're cute."

"What"  
  
"Nothing, I said you should begin" Sehun facepalm himself on his mind, he shouldn't let out that information.

"Okay"  
  
Jongin takes Sehun's hand in his, the other hand on his waist, and then he squeezes it, so suddenly that it startled Sehun.

"Why did you do that!" he exclaims-whispers to Jongin, feeling Jongin's hand warm through his shirt.

"You have a thin waist, I couldn't help"

Before Sehun could reply, Tao is screaming at them again for not following his directions.

 

 

"How was the class?" his roommate, Baekhyun, ask when he gets home, two hours later.

"I think I have a crush on my partner" Sehun says without thinking, much to his dismay.  
  
"Ohh, was she pretty?" Baekhyun asks, plenty curious.

"Actually, is a he"

Baekhyun stares at him in silence before he breaks out laughing, hysterical laughter that shakes his entire small frame. Sehun just wait there, patiently for Baek to recompose. Well, not exactly patiently. Baekhyun whines at the smack on his nape, rubbing the zone while emitting pitiful sounds like a kicked puppy.

"Weeeell, was he pretty?" He corrected his question, sticking out his tongue to Sehun.

"Actually," Sehun repeats with a glare while walking to his room "he was pretty handsome".

"Sounds like you're fucked up" Baekhyun screams behind him.

"Hell yes I am"

 

 

In the following classes, Sehun and Jongin are currently behaving more civilly, which makes Tao happy.

"It was about time, you two seemed like a married couple already"

Sehun just scratches the back of his neck, slightly uncomfortable, and Jongin just clears his throat, his cheeks heating up.

The class run more smoothly now, without further inconveniences than expected, and Tao is relieved.

After class, Jongin is picking up his backpack when Sehun stops him before he leaves.  
  
"Jongin" he says, and then realizes that he doesn’t really know what to say, so he just looks at Jongin, who is looking back at him, waiting for whatever Sehun has to say.

"Hm?" says Jongin when he get tired of waiting.

"Ehm, I was, you know, wondering if you-if you are maybe… freerightnowtogoonadatewithme?" Sehun blurts out quickly, not even he himself understood anything that came out of his mouth.

"Yea, I'm free for a date" Jongin smirk and winks at Sehun before turning around and start walking to the exit door.

Sehun just stands there, not knowing what is happening, and wondering if he has heard wrong or suddenly had a hallucination in the middle of his dance lesson. But when Jongin turns to look at him, a playful glint in his eyes, Sehun hurries after him.

They end up at a cafe, Sehun ordering an iced coffee and pastries for Jongin, who don't really like coffee. They find a small free table and sit down, Sehun playing nervously with his fingers and Jongin looking directly at him.

"Please, blink" Sehun speaks, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Hm?" Jongin mutters, still chewing.

"You're just looking at me, at least blink from time to time. You know, you look like a creep"

"A creep that you have invited on a date" he replies, happily.

"Well, you aren't wrong"

"So, why did you take dance lessons? You're pretty good at it by the way, really smooth" Jongin says, soon after.

"Hm, thanks, and I took it because my brother is getting married and he doesn't want me to embarrass him on his wedding day.”

"Oh, you wouldn't"

They stare at each other again for a solid thirty seconds.

"You're so cute"

"..." Jongin looks dumbfounded "Excuse me, but I'm a very handsome man, you're offending me by calling me cute"

Sehun chuckles then, and Jongin smiles at him, and Sehun feels like melting, but suddenly there's a hand shoving cake right into his open mouth, and Sehun coughs.

"What was that for?" Sehun exclaims, taking a napkin and cleaning his lips dirtied with cream.

"You are the one looking cute and all. If i hadn't done that, i'd have ended kissing you"

Sehun blush and looks at his hands on his laps, feeling like a drummer has taken control of his heartbeats.

"You could try to actually kiss me" Sehun whispers, but Jongin has proven that he has a very good hearing.

"As you please"

Before Sehun can react, he feels Jongin's hands touching softly his cheek and his softer lips touching his own. They separate after a few seconds and Jongin smiles again, looking mischievous at him, and Sehun can't resist putting their lips together once again, forgetting his previous nervousness.

When they pull apart, they smile at each other and Jongin starts to eat the forgotten cake again.

"Your lips are sweet" Sehun says.

"Mhm" is Jongin's reply.

"Do you want to be my date for a wedding?" Sehun ask, without thinking again.  
  
"That's all?"

"You can be my date all the time"

"Sounds great for me"

And Sehun thinks that maybe not thinking before speaking is not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> to calra, reread this plz and don't kill me for having y'all waiting
> 
> I LOVE MY FRIENDS, AD I MISS YOU SO MUCH, AN GET WELL SOON WE LOVE YOUUUUU


End file.
